


Too Late to Apologize

by onewritergirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Post 15x07, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Castiel and Dean talk after their awkward encounter in 15x07.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 65





	Too Late to Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is inspired by that awkward encounter between Dean and Castiel in 15x07. This is my first piece for Supernatural so please keep that in mind. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Dean was happy that Sam was okay. He was safe and that's all that mattered, right? "Protect Sammy," right? That's what his dad always said. He was happy with Eileen and had figured out a way for them to beat God. Hell, he deserved it. He deserved to be happy and have some sense of normalcy in their crazy life. Dean couldn't help but envy him though. He wished for something similar with a certain dark haired angel. He couldn't stop thinking about when he ran into Cas in the bunker. There had been so much he had wanted to say. He just couldn't fit the right words. Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sam come up behind him. 

"C'mon man, how many of these have you had today?" Sam asked, gesturing to the beer in Dean's hand.

"Clearly not enough," Dean replied before taking another swig. 

"Look man, you haven't been yourself lately. You're drinking a lot. Not to mention, you're hardly eating and are in desperate need of a hunt. What's going on?"

"I messed up Sammy." 

"I'm gonna need a little more than that." 

"I messed up with Cas. I was an asshole and now I don't know what to do." 

"Look, I think you need to apologize to him. Lay it all out on the table."

"Okay, I'll apologize." Dean placed his beer on the table and started to head off in search of Cas. 

"Oh and maybe admit your feelings while you're at it." 

Dean stopped in his tracks and made his way back over to Sam. 

"What?" 

""Whether you want to admit it or not, you have feelings for Cas. I know he feels that same way. I've seen the way you two look at each other." 

"What? Cas and I are just friends. Besides I'm not-"

"Dean, I know about Lee. I've seen the way you sometimes look at other guys. It's okay. No matter what, you're still my brother. I just think it would do you a lot of good. You deserve to be happy. We both do." 

"Thanks Sammy." 

*Later in the bunker* 

Dean finally found Castiel reading in the library. He couldn't tell what he was reading but it had to be good for him to be completely engrossed in it. He cleared his throat to get his attention. 

"Can we talk?" 

"I believe there's nothing left for us to talk about. Besides, I thought I was dead to you."

He deserved that. He had been a complete asshole. Not to mention, he had pushed away one of the most important people in his life. 

"Look, I was an asshole. I didn't mean what I said. I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth. I was dealing with a lot and taking it on you which isn't fair. You don't make things go wrong. Hell if anything, you make them better. Sam and I need you. I need you. You are the reason I know what's real. What we are is real. It is bad enough that I had to kill Leo today, someone I used to love. I can't stand the idea of losing someone I care about. Someone else I love."

With that, Castiel finally put down his book and walked over to him. 

"Love?"

"Yes, I love you okay? I didn't even realize it until Sam said something to me. Even if you don't feel the same-" 

Dean felt himself get cut off by the feeling of Cas' lips on his. He kisses him back after getting over the initial shock of it all. He wraps his arms around his neck, pulling the angel in closer to him. They continue like this for a few minutes before coming up for air. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah?" Dean asked as they looked at each other, foreheads touching. 

"I feel the same way."


End file.
